Masked Killer! Erupting Burning Finger Defeated!
by The Impure Hedgehog
Summary: I don't own G-Gundam ok? But I do own the Insanity Gundam and Marjaro Tainjo. My first G-Gundam fic so please be nice and give me a review.


A/N: I don't own G-Gundam, but I do own Marjaro Tainjo and the Insanity Gundam. Be nice this is my first G-Gundam fiction so I hope you all will like it! Oh, and my friend Heero Yui gave me the idea.  
  
"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" That was the last thing the pilot of the Aztec Gundam of Neo-South America said before he met his end. Today on the Gundam Fight Domun will be fighting the mysterious Insanity Gundam whom is piloted by Marjaro Tainjo of Neo-Netherlands. Now, let's get thing started! Gundam Fight set, ready, GO!  
Masked Killer!  
Erupting Burning Finger defeated!  
"Domun, today will be entering the Netherlands. Think will run into their Gundam?" Rain asked Domun as she stood beside him. "I don't know Rain. I remember back on the colony the doctor warned me about Neo-Netherlands Gundam." Domun said as he thought back to the meeting on the colony. [10 months ago] "Domun...I want you to be careful." The doctor said to the G-fighter. "Why?" He asked the doctor. "Well, I heard the pilot of Neo-Netherlands G-fighter is a convicted killer." The doctor explained, "The Gundam is called Insanity Gundam. The fighters' name is...Marjaro Tainjo sentenced to life imprisonment." [Back to Present]  
"A convicted killer is the pilot!" A shocked Rain shouted when Domun finished. "Yeah, I was surprised too. I don't believe that a killer was allowed to pilot a Gundam!" Domun shouted in anger, "I hope my Burning Gundam can beat him." "Say Domun. He must be like Agro. A prisoner that fights for the country." Rain said as she looked at the sky. "Probably, but as the King of Hearts I will not lose!" Domun shouted, as his shuffle crest became visible, "I WILL BEAT HIM!" "No, you won't." A mysterious voice said, "Come on out Shortes." Domun said in a calm tone. "You're getting better Domun." Shortes said as he jumped down from the mast, and landed gracefully on his feet. "What is it Shortes?" Domun asked as he turned around to see a part of his jacket ripped off, and showing a deep cut down his arm. "What happened Shortes?" Rain asked as she pulled out a medic kit, and started to patch up his arm. "Marjaro Tainjo happened. He has an immensely powerful Gundam. He looks like the Maxter Gundam put he is loaded down with firepower. But the strange thing was...it did not affect his speed." Shortes said as Rain finished bandaging his arm.  
"Thank you Rain. I feel better." Shortes said as he look at Rains eyes. "Your welcome." Rain said with a big smile on her face. "...? GET DOWN!" Domun shouted as he hit the ground. The other were soon to follow when a Gundam shot out of the ground and stood like a titan. "...RISE BURNING GUNDAM!" Domun shouted as he snapped his fingers. A nearby mountain exploded and in its place was the Burning Gundam. Domun appeared inside and his fight suit being to form on him. When he was done he pointed his finger at the unknown Gundam and shouted, "Who are YOU!" Inside the Gundam there was a figure wearing a mask like Shortes expect it was red and white. "Marjaro Tainjo, and this is my perfect Insanity Gundam. Let's cut to the chase. GUNDAM FIGHT READY! GO!" Marjaro shouted as he dashed towards the Burning Gundam.  
This caught the Burning Gundam of guard and he was knocked into the air. "What power!" Shouted Domun as he struggled to get control of his Gundam. "I thought you were the most powerful Gundam in the world! Show me your true power!" Marjaro shouted at Domun as he again hit him hard. "...Ok...ERUPTING BURING FINGER!" Domun shouted as his hand became three fingered and he lunged at the Insanity Gundam. "...PSYCHO WAVE!" Marjaro shouted as he threw three waves of energy at the Erupting Burning Finger. The attacks collided, and a cloud of smoke was thrown into the air. "Domun!" Rain shouted in fear of the Insanity Gundam, "Domun...survive, I have a secret to tell you at the Gundam Fight Tournament." Shortes said as he watched on.  
When the cloud disappeared, the Burning Gundam was on the ground with most of its are destroyed. "HA, is that all you can do Domun?" Marjaro shouted at the fallen warrior. Marjaro disappointed turned around, "I shall return when you can stand a chance against me." Marjaro said then flew away. "...Marjaro! I will defeat you!" Domun shouted at the flying away form of the Insanity Gundam. Then Domun broke down and cried, Marjaro had taken something away from him, he took his...will, and pride.  
Next, time on G-Gundam:  
Domun goes into training again, but soon finds out the Insanity Gundam left a bigger mark than he thought. Next time on G-Gundam is: Domun forget the past! Defeat the Insanity! 


End file.
